


A Ceiling Full of Stars

by Artistically_irken



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, College Student Dib (Invader Zim), Contains NSFW, Dib - Freeform, Dib is in his 20’s, Fluff and Smut, Irken Empire, Irken anatomy, Irkens (Invader Zim), M/M, NSFW, Older Dib (Invader Zim), One Shot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut one-shot, ZaDr, ZaDr smut, Zim - Freeform, Zim is defective, alien - Freeform, invader zim - Freeform, invader zim smut, irken genitalia, soft, soft passionate sex, zim and dib romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistically_irken/pseuds/Artistically_irken
Summary: Zim faces another one of his problems when his pak begins to pick up Dib’s pheromones, caused by a malfunction in his defective pak. Conflicted with his desire to mate and not wanting to ruin their friendship, Zim is left with an ultimatum: either he comes clean to Dib about his sexual urges, or to continue on this painful path.What he doesn’t know is that Dib feels the same about Zim, too.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship, Zim and Dib Romance - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	A Ceiling Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not publishing enough on here, so take this 8000+ word one-shot that has some plot in it! 
> 
> Enjoy, and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated! I love reading your guys’s comments and thoughts on these :)

It was night time: the moon shining high above the shadows of the trees, brightening the ever increasingly obsidian sky. Nothing could be heard other than the chirps of the crickets and the sound of cars roaring in the distance. Most were sleeping, others were partying. 

It was around 2 Am when Dib heard the first set of knocks on his apartment door, rousing him from his deep sleep. He groggily rubbed his eyes and growled, angry that something was waking him up in the middle of the night.

Dib's room was on the other side of his medium sized apartment, yet he could still hear the harsh knocking at the door. He had half a mind to believe it was one of his co-workers, or his tenant which stopped by occasionally, maybe even Gaz. But no one would try to visit him at this hour, it was the middle of the night. His co-workers would be partying at the local night club, which was miles away from his place, but somewhere deep down, his gut feeling told him Zim was there, standing impatiently and most likely-no. Most DEFINITELY throwing a fit about something. It wasn't unusual for him to come over to Dib's place unannounced. This has happened multiple times before.

Sometimes, he visited Dib for stupid reasons such as wanting some snacks, or some items and technology the human had acquired. Other times, it was to watch tv and spend time with him. 

When they spent time together, they'd discuss astronomy and cosmology, which Dib enjoyed very much. He'd watch Zim speak with such emotion about all the planets he’d visited during invader training. Dib enjoyed listening to him go off on happy rants. 

But that didn’t matter at this time. Either way, it wasn't an appropriate hour for anyone to be knocking on his door, regardless of who it was.

Dib spent the majority of his senior year in high school planning on what college to go to. Of course he wanted to major in paranormal investigation, but his father argued that it wasn't "scientific", so instead he majored in computer engineering. Four years of his adult life was spent working tirelessly on completing his course, graduating, and eventually earned his degree and got a job at an engineering corporation in the heart of the city. 

He worked with his colleagues to develop computer hardware and software, and made some good friends. In a way, his job was beneficial. Learning how to handle software could come in handy when interfering with Zim's technology. Not to mention, it could also help with creating his own space technology. 

Zim and Dib weren't enemies per say, but weren't exactly best friends. They tolerated each other. And if the alien were to create inventions that could prove dangerous to Earth, then Dib would be there to stop it. 

Being a computer engineer wasn't all that interesting and was hard to manage sometimes, but he was earning good pay. He had a nice apartment that was a few floors above ground, with a gorgeous view of a lake. On cold winter nights, he would sit on his balcony that hung off the exterior of the building and watch the sun set over the lake's horizon. Usually a blanket was wrapped around him, with a cup of hot coco in his hand and a lit cigarette in the other. 

On weekends, he'd go out with colleagues to the bar downtown and have a few shots. Every now and then, he would bring someone back to his apartment for a fun night of movies and sex. None ever stayed past mid-morning or wanted to be in a romantic relationship however, so he was alone. He didn't mind it, though. After many failed attempts at dating, Dib considered himself a hopeless romantic, which was fine to him. He never really liked anyone here, anyway. The only person he could have possible feelings for would be Zim. He'd bury that thought deep in his mind for years, and anytime Zim was around him, he’d have to fight off his dirty thoughts about him. 

When it wasn't the weekend, Dib's nights were quite busy. On most evenings, he would be completing orders for customers and building hard drives. If he finished them early, he would have a few hours of free time, which usually consisted of watching tv until he fell asleep. It was a normal routine for him. His apartment was quiet, just how it was supposed to be, how he wanted it to be. 

Or so he thought. 

Dib flinched when he heard another hard knock at the door. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Dib groaned to himself as he rubbed his unfocused eyes, hearing the knocking at the door getting louder. 

He wondered why the Irken was at his apartment, assessing all the possibilities, but was too exhausted to think. Left with limited options, there wasn't many places for Dib to turn to. It was late at night-too late for anyone to be here, and all he wanted at the moment was sleep. It had been a long, mind-numbing day, and he'd spent a good portion developing memory drives, which exhausted him. The human waited, hoping the knocking would cease and the being would just leave, but found himself surprised when it didn't. If anything, the knocks got louder, as if urgent or desperate. 

Groaning with glazed eyes, he pulled the covers off him and stood up, stretched, and lazily walked toward the door. He opened it quickly once arriving at the door, not bothering to look through the peephole. 

A pouting Irken stood in front of him, his pupils dilated and his body slouched. He wore a grumpy expression on his face. But that wasn't the only thing on his face-his cheeks were a dark blue, and Dib realized that Zim was blushing. 

His eyes widened. 

"Zim? What the fuck are you doing here at two in the morning? You woke me up!" Dib growled, wondering what the alien wanted this time. 

Zim disregarded the human's question and instead, marched inside, uninvited. 

The inside was pretty well-kept: the counters were spotless, say for a few unopened envelopes in the corner. Disregarding his thoughts, Zim made himself comfortable on the couch near the kitchen with a jump, not caring enough to take off his boots or respecting the furniture. 

"Hey! You bug! You can't just waltz in here and lay on my couch! If you're gonna do that, at least take off your boots and lay them by the door, idiot. I want to keep this place clean." 

Zim grimaced. "Zim can do whatever he pleases!" He countered, as if wanting to get a reaction out of Dib. And a reaction he got.

"No, you can't!! This is my house! You woke me up from my sleep, that I actually need! I only got three fucking hours of sleep, Zim! I had a long day at work!" Dib yelled in exasperation. "Why are you even here anyway?" The human asked, his arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed. 

Zim considered his question. He knew why he'd ended up on Dib's doorstep, but wasn't ready to admit it. A dust of blush covered his cheeks. 

The truth was that recently, he developed a liking to Dib. And not just a normal friendship-liking, it was a liking that made Zim's whole body fill with warmth, blood rushing through his bloodstream. These feelings seemed to have started when Zim noticed a scent coming from the human. Perhaps it was pheromones, but that didn't seem right since they weren't exactly "close". 

Admittedly, it was one of the main reasons he spent time with Dib after work. The unique smell Dib had filled his spooch with lust, desire. It was as if it was luring him to Dib by instinct and Zim found himself wanting that scent more and more, like an addiction: he had to get his fix every so often. Any time he was around Dib, his antenna vibrated under his wig, blood went to his breeding spike, and he felt the need to nuzzle him, dominate him, kiss him and grind on him until he came. 

It got to the point where the alien couldn't even climax anymore unless he smelled his pheromones, so some days, he'd go over to his apartment and make an excuse to hang out. They'd watch movies, play video games, and chat about nonsense. 

About an hour or two in, once he had enough of Dib's scent on him, Zim would excuse himself and go to the bathroom, jerk off and climax into his hand, which was rather messy. It was so embarrassing that this is what his need for pleasure had turned into. The alien would return from the bathroom once his flushed face returned to its normal color and tidied up, acting as if nothing happened. He would spend maybe another hour or two with him, before he left, feeling absolutely drained of his innocence, energy, and self control. 

Dib was totally clueless to the whole thing, and usually thought the reason for his bathroom trips were alien related, or that he needed to clean his antenna. But oh was he wrong. 

Was he going to tell the human the truth? No. Maybe he'd tell Dib when he got the confidence, but as of right now, he wasn't going to do anything that could risk their friendship, their small foundation they'd built. 

"I'm... Eh, cold." Zim lied, his gaze directed away from him. He was so aroused, wanting to mate with him. He could already feel himself becoming unsheathed, and it wouldn't be long before he started chirping. It wasn't his fault his body was having issues like this, it was all Dib's fault-with his scent and height, and... Whatever!

"So you decide to come here, unannounced, and wake me up from my sleep just because you're cold?"

"Yep, that's correct. There's no other reason. Zim is just in need of warmth, and I'm bored," He lied, waved his hand dismissively. 

Dib raised an eyebrow, not convinced. It was the middle of spring, the nights couldn't get THAT cold. "Really? Can't you just go to your stupid base and get your computer to heat the house up? I thought Irken technology was really advanced?" 

"I..." Zim thought carefully, trying to grasp at any excuse. "My base's heater shut down." He replied. 

"A few months ago, you told me that the AC and heating system will always stay powered. We were sitting in your base when the electricity went out and the systems stayed on, remember?"

Zim's eyes widened for a second, before his brows furrowed, frustrated both sexually and emotionally. He got up from the couch, pointing an accusatory finger at Dib. "You lie! Zim never said such a thing!"

Dib chuckled at the Irken's response. Zim had always been a bad liar, and this was no exception. 

"Yeah right. I'm not convinced, Zim."

Zim shot him a glare, standing on the tips of his toes to meet Dib's height, to be more intimidating, yet only reached up to his shoulders. 

"Feh! Zim is very convincing. Your head is just so damn large, it can't handle my superior-and very truthful reason!" The Irken said with a smug smile, putting his hands on his hips. The human groaned in annoyance, not wanting to deal with this tonight. 

"My head is not big- you know what, I'm not gonna fight about this, I have a presentation I need to prepare anyways for Monday. Get out."

Zim pouted. This clearly wasn't going to work. He needed to either admit he needs some release, or he could give him an ultimatum. The longer he gazed at Dib and smelled his scent, the harder it was to control himself. 

"If you kick me out, Zim will be sure to create an energy sucking horror blob to bring Earth to its demise." The Irken said simply, watching as Dib clenched his fists with anger. "You wouldn't want that, would you Dib? Your precious planet to be destroyed? A planet you’ve been working so hard to save?" Zim keened. Dib's growled again pursed his lips, as if in thought, speaking a moment later. 

"Fine." Dib sighed. "I'm guessing you're staying the night, then? I want to go back to bed, and if you're gonna be sleeping here, then you'll stay on the couch." 

The Irken huffed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get enough of his scent by sleeping there. "You expect the almighty Zim to sleep on a couch as pathetic and poor quality as this one?! I deserve the highest of quality place to rest!" He said as he pushed the cushions of the couch, shifting uncomfortably. "Plus, I'm cold, and you're warmer, so.. eh.. let me sleep in your room," 

Dib raised an eyebrow, beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Zim could sleep on the couch and be warm, yet, he wanted to be next to him. Was the Irken's intentions more than just sleeping next to him? Those dirty thought started to come back to him, but Dib shoved them deep down. 

He wasn't in any mood to argue, anyways, fuck it. He was waisting precious sleep already, better to just meet Zim's demands.

"You can sleep with me, but now I'm wide awake, no thanks to you, so we will have to turn on the tv."

Zim, now off the couch and tapping the front of his boot on the ground, nodded. Laying in Dib's bed would surely have his scent on it-he sleeps there every night. 

"I accept this nightly arrangement, now take me to your room of beds!" 

"It's called a bedroom, idiot." Dib chuckled. 

"Whatever,"

Next thing he knew, they were in his room, laying on the humans bed. It took up most of the room, except for the wooden closet, dresser, and nightstand, but it was certainly better than other rooms he'd seen in his time on Earth. Still, it was cramped. In the corner, lay a heap of clothes that appeared to have been there for a long time. A foul, sweaty smell attacked at his antennas. Zim grimaced a little, but ignored it as best as he could. 

"Again, I'm sorry about the mess. Work leaves me exhausted by the end of the day, so I'm usually really lazy.." laughed Dib. The other shrugged. 

Once the lights were off and they were under the cozy covers comfortably, Zim scooted closer, nearly touching Dib's shoulders now. The human looked at the alien with a soft expression, most of his anger gone, yet still putting the pieces together. 

They spoke for a little while, talking about space. It seemed like they were talking forever. Dib noticed how zim's eyes shined as he was deep in an interesting conversation. Under those lavender lenses, were magenta colored scleras, with white highlights in them. It almost reminded him of the stars floating in the dark sky, which gave him an idea. 

Zim looked at Dib, watching as a goofy smile formed on his face. He reached over slightly to a navy colored box that was plugged into his nightstand, fiddling with it.

"What's got you grinning, Dib-stink? Don't you dare tell me this is a plot to kill me cause-"

A small click of a button was heard before the ceiling grew bright, and beamed with numerous hues of pink, purple, blues, and greens. Hundreds upon hundreds of colorful stars swirled in the never ending sky, coloring the ceiling like paint on a canvas. Every now and then, a shooting star would pass by for a split second, before fading away into nothingness like it was never there. It lit up the dark, lifeless room similar to how a firefly lit up the night sky, and drew Zim's attention immediately. 

Zim's mouth dropped, marveling at the sight above him. This was absolutely beautiful. The colors and nebula immediately brought back wonderful memories from smeethood. 

Right after he hatched and was introduced to the demands of invader training, he was brought to a nesting area, where he stared up into the night sky. Questions and interests began flooding his fresh pak-were there other life forms out there besides Irkens? What were those sparkling dots that covered the sky? And the balls of rock that lit up the night, what were they? Whatever it was, it opened up his eyes to a brand new world. He spent the rest of the night snuggled up with other smeets underground, dreaming of the surface and sky.

Zim smiled at the memory, tears almost forming in his eyes. 

"Wow,"

"You like?" Dib asked in a soft voice, watching as the alien stared with interest. He found it cute, seeing an alien as sharp and angry as he was become so soft. 

Small galaxies floated in the background, swirling and changing colors. For a moment, his arousal totally left his body, forgetting about his desires and only focusing on the alluring view above him. He lay down and put his hands behind his head to get into a more comfortable position, admiring how colorful the ceiling was. 

"Yeah," Zim responded, turning his head to look at the human and pointed at the box. "Is it coming from that?" 

"Oh, this thing?" Dib held it up, trying to keep it as flat against his hand as possible so it didn't ruin the view on the ceiling. Zim inspected it with his eyes. "Yeah, It's called a star projector. There's a video in this little box, and it projects it onto the ceiling. Neat, right?"

Zim moved his gloved hand over the light emitting from it, watching as his claws became bright, and nodded, his mouth still open. Zim laughed. "Zim needs to purchase one of these things with his human monies. I'm sure Gir would love it."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would. But based on what he does when I'm around him, I'm sure he'll eat it." Dib chuckled. 

The next hour or two consisted of them watching a few sci-fi movies and bickering at each other. In between jokes and laughs, they were recalling a decade of memories with each other-whether that be fighting or coalitions they had. 

Next thing Zim knew, Dib was asleep comfortably, except he was making those snoring sounds the humans do. Silly humans. He sat there for a moment of calmness, staring up at the ceiling in pure bliss, before he was quickly reminded of the reason why he was here. 

A rush of warmth enveloped his lower half, and he felt himself slowly becoming unsheathed under his leggings. Antenna began vibrating under his wig, and he had to restrain himself from releasing a chirp. 

Oh yeah, he still had to take care of that problem. It wasn't like he's not caring for his body, in fact he was taking care of himself pretty well. The issue was that that his body wouldn't allow him to climax unless he was near Dib. 

Was he just denying the fact that maybe he had feelings for the human, or was this something more instinctual, animalistic-like a heat or mating season? Why did this have to be so difficult?

If he did this, it would be similar to what he usually did, right? This time it would just be with Dib in the room. A shiver down his spine reminded him just how badly his body needed this. 

Fuck it. One orgasm wouldn't hurt, he'd just have to be quiet and pray to the Tallest that Dib wouldn't wake up. 

The alien looked at Dib, with nervous, deep eyes. He was still asleep, his chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. Drool fell out of his mouth and onto the pillow, a telltale sign someone was in a deep sleep. 

Good. 

Zim shifted closer. He took off his wig and contacts, two long antennas springing to life and vibrating, immediately taking in the scent around him. God why did Dib smell so good? Making his body have the desire to mate and be close to him. To want to intertwine their bodies and dig his claws into Dib's back. His pak made a whirring sound before one leg came out and grabbed his wig and contacts, retreating back into his back. Pulling his leggings and Irken underwear down to his knees, Zim slowly moved his hand lower, eyes still glued to Dib., checking for any sign of consciousness. His heart beat double time in his squiddlyspooch. 

Now fully unsheathed and hard, the alien's dick twitched with need, a small drop of pre-cum coming out of the tip. He needed this. He needed this so badly. Zim gently grasped his own pink dick, shuddering at the touch. He looked at Dib again with a nervous and flustered expression, making sure to not disturb him. Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up...

He tentatively slid his gloved hand from base to tip, imagining it was Dib's hand touching him and feeling down his body. To kiss him, to passionately suck on his neck and let himself be touched in the most sensitive of places, places where no one had ever touched except himself. To make him feel good and cry his name with pure pleasure.

Zim began moving his hand at a faster speed, biting his lip and focusing on how good it felt. Breath quickening, he started bucking his hips a little to meet his thrusting, trying his best to stay quiet, but was unable to contain his moans and chirps. He focused on the human's scent, his antennas twitching as they searched around the room for Dib. 

His anxiety slipped away as he continued to stay asleep and slowly forgot the thought of being in his room altogether, imagining different scenarios with Dib touching him all over. He used his other hand to gently rub his antennas for extra stimulation, desperate to get as much enjoyment as possible. Zim's eyes squeezed shut, already feeling his orgasm approaching.

Teeth clenched together and arching his back, Zim's movements quickened until a thought of Dib riding him threw him over the edge in ecstasy. As he cried 'Dib, Dib, Dib', translucent pink cum spilled into his hand, and Zim let out a loud, unrestrained moan that he'd been holding back the entire time. After what felt like forever, the Irken came down from his high, and relaxed against the mattress. He lay there for a moment with his eyes closed, catching his breath, before he was suddenly hit with a wave of post nut clarity. 

Oh shit, he really hadn't thought this through. 

God, why was his body like this? To be so desperate for release, that you go to your ex enemy's apartment to masturbate. Especially right next to him while he was sleeping?! How was he going to even clean this up without waking him?

When he finally opened his eyes, he found a set of hazelnut eyes staring back at him with a surprised and flustered expression. 

"Zim?!" Dib stared at him, awakened from his slumber, catching the alien in the middle of doing something private. A huge blush covered his face.

Zim's eyes widened, frozen in his tracks like a deer in the headlights. Swiftly, his hand retreated from his member and pulled up his leggings, his whole face red from embarrassment. Oh no oh no oh no...

He wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up into a ball and never face Dib again. The Irkens body shrunk down and pulled himself under the covers, wrapping in a cocoon made of blanket as if that would provide comfort and to get away from reality, but he knew it wouldn't. Zim didn't even know what to say, what could he possibly say to justify his actions? 'Zim's sorry for jerking off in your apartment thinking of you? I've wanted to mate with you? My body wont let me come unless I'm around you?'

The human cleared his throat, his eyes still wide. 

"Do you, um.. need me to leave the room so you can continue? Cause uh... I can do that." Dib asked, looking at the covers where Zim hid. He pulled the covers off Zim and found him trembling, beads of sweat on his face, his antennas pinned against his head in embarrassment. 

"N-n-no... I..I already.." Zim whimpered, gesturing to the pink liquid on his own hand, further proof he already came. He quickly wiped his hands on his leggings the best he could, trying to get rid of the evidence before looking back up at the human. "Please don't be mad at Zim." The Irken squeaked. 

Dib's expression softened and reached for the alien, who jumped a little at the touch. 

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm not mad, Its alright. I'm just surprised, and confused." 

"H-how much did you witness?" Zim asked nervously, his eyes darting around the room, focusing on anything but Dib. Dib blushed. 

"Most of it. I.. I woke up and heard you making noise. I thought you were in pain at first, but it took me a second before I realized what you were doing."

A sudden bolt of arousal hit Dib as he remembered that Zim had cried the humans name in the middle of climaxing, which could only mean one thing.

Did Zim like him? Was that what this was? Many questions popped up in his mind, which prompted him to ask. 

"I.. Do you have feelings for me, Zim?" Dib questioned, watching as Zim's eyes went wide.

Zim didn't know how to respond. He didn't know what these feelings were. All he knew was that his connection to Dib had changed dramatically over the past month or so. That his body was wanting to mate with him. Something so primitive and taboo on Irk, that not many know anything about it. Irkens shouldn't even show this side of them, their vulnerability. The Irken growled. 

"I don't know, Dib! It's so hard for me to explain! I can't get enough of... you!" Zim exclaimed, and Dib gasped a little. "My body reacts weirdly around you and despite trying to fix the problem, nothing works! You give off this scent that is so fucking intoxicating and anytime I'm around you, it sets me off. I can't even spend time with you anymore without... needing to leave to relieve my urges!" He finally admitted, pouring his feelings out to Dib, whose jaw dropped at this information. He knew Zim had been acting weird lately, but had no clue the situation was as intense as this. 

"I..uh.. wow. I didn't know that I had that much of an affect on you. A few months ago you said Irkens could never love." 

Dib was right, Irken weren’t supposed to love, so why was all this happening?! It took a minute for Zim to re-emerge. 

"Yeah, Irken's normally don't. We don't have these feelings at all on Irk, it's taboo! I didn't know I could even feel things until I met.. you. I'm not sure if this is a fluke or if my pak is malfunctioning, but I hate this feeling because it won’t go away." Zim whimpered, grabbing the covers to hide himself again. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I can't even.." The Irken paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Do this without being near you," he gestured to his pants, unable to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

"So that's why you're always leaving to go to the bathroom when we hang out," Dib said to himself, blushing. "So you can get off?"

Zim nodded, feeling increasingly hot, more than ever. Admitting something made him feel better, but now he had no clue what Dib was going to do or what Dib wanted. But he knew what he wanted. He wanted to mate with Dib. He wanted to press their bodies together and rip his clothes off, and make out with him until they were a mess. 

Dib rubbed the Irkens shoulder, unable to hide the blush that covered his face. He crossed his legs, his palms clammy, blood rushing to his own dick at the information. 

This was a perfect time to admit his feelings, too.  
—————————

In the beginning of their truce many months ago, he and Zim couldn't go ten minutes without fighting, whether that be for what snacks they wanted, or what movie they wanted to watch. Months later, they had fallen into a rhythm and got closer, hanging out for fun rather than battling each other. They still fought of course-mainly over stupid reasons, but both noticed a change in their relationship: they needed each other. They depended on each other and dealt with problems through thick and thin. 

His love for Zim, Dib realized, increased the more they hung out and recalled memories as children, and found himself wanting the other more, too. 

He loved Zim from the start, no doubt, and their differences made him that much more interested in him.  
————————————

As of now, Dib was watching in awe as Zim was admitting his confusing feelings to him, babbling, only a few inches apart from each other. Zim was exposing a side of him that was never seen before: love, desire, vulnerability. 

If he just moved a little closer to Zim, they could kiss. He could change their dynamic right now, make this relationship take a 180. Why not give the Irken what his body really needed: A mate, someone who could give him pleasure and release. To make him feel good and help out with his own needs that he barely even understood. His own boxers became tight at the thought and he grinned. Better to claim what was his now than never. Dib was tired of bringing people from the bar back to his apartment anyway, he wanted his alien-someone he'd desired for a long time. 

Silence filled the room. 

"I think I know what you need, Zim." Dib cooed in a calm tone, his hand gripping at Zim's thigh and squeezing. The alien tried to hide a gasp, already turned on by both Dib’s scent and deep voice. 

In a quick decision, Dib moved closer, their mouths lingering over each other before he closed the gap between them suddenly, kissing Zim lightly. The alien gasped in surprise, busy focusing on how his lips felt against his own. 

Zim's eyes widened at the fact that Dib Membrane, a paranormal investigator that had been bound to kill him when he was younger, had his lips on his-a sign of love, passion, and boy did he enjoy it. Without hesitation, he returned the kiss, starting lightly, then more harshly until both were lazily making out and eventually had to separate for air, catching their breath. Their eyes met again, pupils dilated and magenta eyes glazed over, a heavy blush on both of their faces. 

Zim, his body now hot from the heat of the kiss, removed the blanket from himself, exposing his clothed body to the cool air of the room. 

"How about this." Dib started, breathless, seeing that Zim already became a mess just from kissing. "Whenever you get these feelings, you come to me, and only me. I'll get rid of these feelings for you. I can make you feel good, Zim." He whispered into soft antennas, those words echoing in them. 

Zim let out a quiet moan, watching Dib sit back comfortably on his pillow, legs spread apart, as if awaiting for Zim's body to fit in between them. His slight movement caused the bed to creak a little. The Irken’s blush only increased at the sight of his suggestive pose. Zim purred. 

"Zim would like that," He responded, his breaths getting quicker, his arousal just as intense as before. 

"Then come here, space boy. Invade me, fuck me senseless."

It was then that Zim realized what Dib was asking him to do, and eagerly climbed into Dib's waiting arms, immediately crashing their mouths together again as if instinct was bringing them closer. Getting more intense in their make out, Dib slowly scooted himself closer to the bed's headboard and Zim followed, desperate. It was sloppy, awkward, imperfect, yet it was the best kiss both have ever had in their lives. Zim quickly crawled on top of him, straddling his waist and resuming where they left off. Zim took the lead and began to kiss Dib harder, focusing on how good it felt to have his lips oh his, slowly trailing the kisses down his neck and sucked. The human let out a soft moan, wanting the alien to continue. 

Zim continues to kiss and suck, instinct taking over and continuing to mark Dib as his. Claws run down the humans shoulders down to his hips. 

“You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you,” Dib moaned, his breath hitching.

“Maybe,” said Zim. “And it took this fucking long to get this, but you’re finally mine now,”

As they both got bolder, more confident, Zim began to absentmindedly thrust his hips down on Dib, the friction creating exactly what he needed, almost enough for him to start-

'Chirp chirp!'

Zim's antennas practically flew up at the sound emitting from his throat and momentarily stopped his grinding, a gloved hand covering his mouth with embarrassment. Dib just tilted his head in confusion, wiping the drool from his neck and staring at Zim’s wide eyes. 

"What the hell was that?" Dib asked, panting heavily. 

"I don't know, I think it's something I tend to do when I feel...um..."

"Good?" Dib finished the other's sentence, and smirked when Zim responded with a trembling nod, still feeling self conscious. He looked as if he were curling up into a ball again. 

Dib rubbed his shoulders softly, reassuring him, finding this whole situation both intriguing and arousing. 

"Hey it's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed, it's just me, Zim. We can stop if this is too much for you."

"Zim doesn't want to stop." He murmured, groaning as he bucked his hips a little, stopping again when he felt his own dick twitch in excitement and a chirp left his throat. He buried his head into Dib's shoulders, conflicted. "It's just hard to control sometimes. Most Irkens don't experience this sort of thing, and the ones who do don't have any knowledge on how "mating" works. I don't want to mess anything up if I did this with you."

Dib's heart sank a little. The thought that Irkens, a predatory species, didn't know anything about sex, was baffling to him. That even if they wanted to mate so badly, their own fears of the unknown and messing up restrained them from doing so. He’d assumed Zim knew a lot about it, but apparently not. And the fact that Zim was trying to show affection, love, an intimate act but was struggling, made him feel more empathy for him. 

Dib sat up a little more so he could meet the aliens gaze. 

"You won't mess anything up, Zim, I promise. Sex is about having fun, and I want to make you feel good, so if you need help to get going, I'll help you out. Do whatever makes you feel good." Dib smiled, maintaining eye contact and reassuring him. He reached his hand out and felt the warm heat radiating from the Irken's flushed green cheek. It was cooler than a human's body temperature, but still warm. His thumb caressed Zim's cheek before speaking. "Okay?"

"Okay."

And just like that, Zim began slowly grinding on top of him again, resuming his slow motions, unable to control his urges anymore. 

They went on like that for a little while, taking their sweet time exploring each other’s bodies over their clothes. Zim felt himself become totally unsheathed underneath his leggings, and he instinctually wrapped his arms around Dib's sides to steady himself, sharp claws threatening to break skin. Tiny chirps of pleasure filled the dark, cozy room. Heartbeats pulsing fast and dicks hard, they made out with vigor, trying desperately to hold on to each other. 

Before they knew it, their clothes were on the floor in a pile, both taking staggered breaths as they exposed their bodies to each other. 

When he felt the time was right, Dib reached over and got out the lube from his nightstand and poured some on his fingers (thankfully not water based, so Zim wouldn't have a reaction to it) and prepared himself, sticking in one finger, and eventually two. Perhaps another time he would dominate Zim and give him pleasure in other ways, but for now he wanted Zim to take the lead in this. He'd rather have him be comfortable for his first time than to be sore the next morning and full of regret. At least Dib expected what was to happen and was used to it. 

Dib took note of Zim’s dick: a reddish magenta color, that starts out thick and slowly gets skinnier at the tip, leaking translucent pink precum. 

Intrigued, he squeezed some lube on the Irkens dick, and gently stroked from base to tip, spreading the substance evenly, watching as Zim’s head threw back with pleasure and let out a shaky breath. Zim groaned and moved his legs a little in a funny attempt to buck his hips, while sitting causing Dib to let out a giggle. Zim's eyes widened before his demeanor changed, eyes squinting with anger. 

"Do not laugh at Zim." He growled. 

Dib rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'll laugh whenever I want, spaceboy." 

"You shall not, Zim won't allow it."

Dib looked down at Zim's dick, eagerly wiggling around as if searching for his entrance. Instead of stopping to argue, he suddenly stroked Zim's cock in a quick motion to shut him up, causing a jumble of words to fall from his mouth, totally forgetting about what they were even bickering about. 

“God, Dib, you better stop before I come.. I want to finish inside you,” Zim squeaked out. 

“Oh you will, Zim. I just want to tease you a little more.”

“Oh Irk..”

Their lips crashed together once more and went through another round of heavy make outs and biting. 

Before Zim knew it, Dib was guiding the Irken's member towards his entrance, Zim spreading his ass to allow easier access. The alien was a little confused at first, but once they talked it out he seemed to understand, and followed Dib's commands, eager. Once Dib helped him line up with his entrance and adjust his position a little, Zim slowly pushed inside, and Dib watched as he let out a loud, pleasurable grunt. His claws dug into the bedsheets as his breathing quickened. 

"There you go," Dib moaned. Grabbing Zim's ass, he helped guide him deeper inside him.

After a couple more experimental thrusts, the Irken was all the way inside, not moving, getting used to the muscle that was surrounding his dick. It would clench every now and then, sending a bolt of arousal throughout his body. His magenta eyes were shut tight, his forehead on the other's chest. 

"You okay?" Dib asked, brushing his hair out of his own face. In response, Zim let out a shaky breath, accompanied by a muffled moan, which Dib could tell he was trying to contain. 

"Yeah, yeah... It feels good." Zim grunted, still muffling his sounds so he wasn't being too loud. “It’s hard to keep quiet,”

"Hey, look at me," The human cooed, bringing one hand up to his antenna, massaging it. Zim buried his head into Dib again, letting out another cry. It was obvious he was trying to be quiet, and that made him feel bad that he felt the need to. "It's alright, don't hold back your sounds. You can be as loud as you want." 

"But what if someone hears us?"

"They won't. This apartment complex is pretty empty and no one lives here besides me for a couple doors down. No one will hear us, it's okay, Zim." Dib gave him reassurances. 

"You sure?" Zim whimpered.

"Positive,"

Eager to get back to what they were doing, they went back to making out, lips crashing together and tongues intertwining. Both focused on the taste and texture of each other’s mouths, enjoying the wonderful kiss. Dib moaned in relief as Zim experimentally pulled out a little, then thrusted back in. There was no doubt that this was the best feeling either of them have felt before. 

"Yes, just like that," Dib moaned from below, letting out a groan as Zim instinctively began thrusting faster. "Good boy, you look so good above me right now," came a murmured compliment, and at that, the Irken from above got bolder, roughly pushing Dib’s body on the bed, and thrusting harder. 

“That’s what I like to see! Be rough, fuck me up, Zim.” 

Zim kept Dib’s words in mind. 

They both set a pace, one that wasn't too much for the other, but still gave lots of pleasure and hit the best spot. Dib continued showering the alien above him with praises, causing Zim to moan loudly, feeling his warm breath against his neck. 

The star projector was still on, casting the beautiful galaxy on the ceiling while they fucked. While the alien became increasingly louder, Zim traced Dib’s body, memorizing how it feels, before taking a hand and gently wrapping it around Dib’s cock, stroking it. Dib’s mouth dropped open with pleasure, his back arching and his legs wrapping around him. Zim followed his thrusts with a series of cries and moans, desperate for release. 

Each groan that Zim let out was immediately followed by praising from below, moaning in agreement. Zim ducked down and shared a deep kiss, trailing down and biting into his neck, hard. 

They were by no means good at sex, but it was enough to help get them both off. Their hot breaths and moans echoed through the room, into the kitchen. 

Dib loved Zim, and Zim loved Dib, that’s all that mattered. 

Occasionally, Dib would give Zim a series of requests. To kiss him harder, to pin his hands behind him and pull his legs over Zim’s shoulders for easier access. To scratch at his shoulders and touch all over his body and watch Dib writhe underneath him. Zim listened to every one of Dib’s requests. 

Neither Zim nor Dib had any idea how they ended up in this moment, but somehow, they did. All those years of being enemies, of despising each other, plotting revenge and pent up tension were soon forgotten. New memories were being made, a start of a new era for them. 

“That feels really good, Zim. Oh god, I’ve needed this so fucking badly,”

“That makes the two of us,” Zim groaned.

The human encouraged him to go harder, to change positions and thrust deeper into him. Zim complied, his dick rubbing against Dib's prostate. He had the human coming apart, now a jumble of words and unable to talk from the pleasure. 

At this point, the bed was squeaking as they fucked, still stroking Dib’s dick, both of them repeating the same words to each other over and over. 

“Oh fuck,”

“Oh Irk,”

“Don’t fucking stop,”

“I’m gonna make you crumble underneath me,”

“Oh yes,”

They took their time and enjoyed the feeling of Zim touching Dib in sensitive places, and Dib’s entrance tightening, making Zim even closer to finishing. 

Somehow knowing that Dib was his and only his, made him shiver with pleasure. He was determined. 

Zim focused on Dib- the soft moans he made, the nails that dug underneath his pak, the hot breaths, everything. Everything was focused on Dib. Once more, he brought his head down and the two shared another kiss, fucking each other as if it were the last thing they'd ever do. 

“Oh fuck,” Zim said with quick breaths, grunting. “I’m close,”

“Me too,” Dib moaned in agreement. “Keep going,”

He continued stroking Dib’s dick as he thrusted deep inside him, jerking him off until completion. 

Dib and Zim’s orgasms hit them like a truck, pleasure pulsing through their entire body, a series of screams coming from both of them. Zim buried his forehead into the nape of Dib's neck, followed by a loud cry. He thrusted a few more times as his claws dug into the bed, eventually sinking his teeth into Dib's neck and feeling his cum release onto his stomach. 

Zim held still as he came inside the human, Dib wrapping his arms tightly around the other, embracing him. They continued to hold onto each other while both came down from their high. Zim remained inside, unmoving for what felt like hours.

When their breathing leveled out and the rush of dopamine dispersed throughout their bodies, the human finally spoke. 

“Wow Zim, I didn’t know you had that in you,” Dib laughed. 

"Was that good?" The alien asked, asking for approval while he rest his body on top of him. Dib nodded in response. 

"Very good. Best night I've had in months. Honestly, I've needed that with someone," he breathed. “Oh, and also I’m sorry for coming on the both of us, I’ve never had an orgasm that intense,”

Zim’s eyes looked down, realizing the mess they made. He chuckled. 

“Oh, yeah, about that. There’s no need to worry, human. Zim can help clean you up. Where are those paper towel thingies?” He asked. Dib grinned, appreciating that the alien liked to give him some form of aftercare instead of leaving him to clean himself. 

“Kitchen, it’s to the right of the sink,”

And with that, Zim slowly pulled out, groaning a bit from overstimulation and the feeling of the tight muscle around his cock. Both of them shuttered as Zim flopped over on the cool bed for a moment. 

Standing up, Zim gained his balance and soon left the room, coming back with some damp towels a minute later. He softly wiped at Dib’s stomach and then his entrance, cleaning both him and Dib up. Once he was finished, he lay on the bed next to Dib, admiring the ceiling. 

“You should have told me about your urges sooner,” Dib suddenly blurts out as their bodies are touching. Zim sits up a little, his smile faltering. 

“I wanted to, human,” he muttered. “But it’s hard when you’ve never had this happen to you before. When I first started having the urge to mate with you, I was so confused.” Zim recalls, remembering the hours he spent doing research on these feeling and if they were normal for Irkens. “But at least we’ve done it now. I certainly like it.”

“Yeah, me too.” Dib says in agreement. 

"Will we do this again? Not right now, but later?"

"Only if you want to. I’m not going to pressure you into doing anything." Dib replied, Both their arousal now gone, they lay together, staring up at the swirling nebula in the ceiling. “You can come over anytime too. I have work during the day, but I can make time for you. Like I said, come to me when you have those urges, alright?”

Zim nodded, and everything was quiet for a moment. 

But then Dib began chuckling. Zim glared at him, growling again. 

"What are you laughing at Zim for again?! What is with you and laughing at me?" The alien yelled, swatting at Dib's face. Dib turned to look at him, giving him a light peck on the lips, noticing his anger dissipate for a moment. He remembering how soft Dib’s lips were against his, how his human could make him melt underneath him with just one kiss.

"You look really funny during sex," Dib laughed. The other points an accusatory finger. 

"No Zim does not!! You do, with your big head and stuff."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

Dib stopped, not interested in bickering about this anymore. "Fine, I guess I have a big head, even though you literally say my head is big in every argument we have,” Dib chuckled, watching as Zim lit up with joy in winning this “argument” they were having. “Anyways, I’m going to be going to bed, for real. You are welcome to stay the night if you’d like,”

Zim took the opportunity and agreed, getting out of bed, bending down and gently grabbing both of their clothes before throwing Dib’s set of clothes at him, demanding he put them on. 

After getting dressed and comfortable, they lay under the covers, both shining in afterglow. They study each other before Dib finally falls asleep peacefully. Zim stares at him with soft eyes, memorizing his facial features. 

Maybe it was the fact that they just fucked, but for some reason, Zim felt more bonded to Dib than he ever had before. The months of being sexually frustrated were finally brought to an end, because they finally took their friendship a step further and embraced each other. 

And now, Zim could come over whenever he wanted to, at any time of day, as long as Dib didn’t have work. The alien soon fell asleep to the sounds of Dib’s breathing, a calm rushing over him like never before.  
————————————

"Here’s a key to my apartment so you can come over anytime,” Dib said as he twirled a singular key on a key ring before handing it to Zim, who had never seen one of these before. It was morning and Dib needed to get groceries and supplies for work, and couldn’t bring Zim along with him. He would cause too much chaos and be aggressive towards others like usual. 

Zim took the key, inspected it, thanked him, then left like it was nothing. It was a little disappointing to see him go, but Dib had a feeling that the Irken would be back later that night when he was finished with his errands, and his theory was correct. 

While he was laying in bed, he heard the door to his apartment unlock and a little alien crawled up into the covers, planting his lips on his and turning on the star projector, casting the swirling nebula on the ceiling.


End file.
